Omni-Splicer Zerox
Omni-Splicer Zerox is the Omni-Spliced version of Zerox in E-10: Horizons. He is spliced with Densasapien DNA. Appearance Omni-Splicer Zerox's appearance is based on Zerox's appearance in Season 2. However, he now has golden armor around his chest, shoulders, braces, and plates surrounds his arms and knees, acting as kneepads. Omni-Splicer Zerox is also covered with a golden mask around his face, with a yellow orb surrounding where his mouth would be, and has two sets of green visors on the top of his face. Zerox's tubes on the side of his face are now covered with yellow energy, as well as his fingertips and feet. Zerox's braces also have energy vains coming from his braces up to surrounding his entire arm. They form into a similar shape to an endoplasmic reticulum, similar to a Densasapien's arms. Powers and Abilities Omni-Splicer Zerox retains Zerox's powers. Omni-Splicer Zerox's energy tubes can also be used as a way to climb or to plug itself to his opponents to give them an electrical shock. Omni-Splicer Zerox's yellow orb can also form an electricial blast that can either stun his enemies or can duplicate the object into two. When it duplicates, it increases its density, mass, durability and strength. Omni-Splicer Zerox loses his weakness to fight as his Omni-Splicer gives him enough capability for combat. However his strength, speed, agility and durability can be compared to an Arachnachimp. Weaknesses Omni-Splicer Zerox's tubes can be stepped on to stop him, or grabbed to stop him or throw him around. Omni-Splicer Zerox is unable to use his own powers on himself. If he shoots a laser on his own body, it only will clone to a certain extent. If he attempts to bypass this by using his laser on a mirror, he will either duplicate the mirror, or create a duplicate of himself made of glass, which can easily break. Due to his face being covered in armor, he can't rip his face out to do a mental scan on himself or whatever he wants to create. Omni-Splicer Zerox no longer has sharp teeth. History *In Crispy Critter, Omni-Splicer Zerox goes after a rampaging Professor Crisper and successfully defeats him. Appearances * Crispy Critter (first appearance, selected alien was XLR8) Etymology *Zerox's name comes from the word, "Xerox," a company that makes document technology products, most notably the copy machine. *Zerox's species name comes from the Latin words, "clone:," meaning clone, and, "dehinc," meaning dupe. *Zerox's planet name comes from the Latin words, "similis," meaning similar, and, "idem," meaning same. Trivia *Omni-Splicer Zerox was collabed with Ebomnitrix & Alanomaly. **Omni-Splicer Zerox is based on another of Alanomaly's transformations from The Alan 10 Adventures, Mass Effect. *Omni-Splicer Zerox's mask is based on Omni-Kix Four Arms from the Ben 10 reboot. **This was decided as Zerox went through various design concepts to figure out how to armor him up while keeping parts of Mass Effect's design. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Robotic Aliens Category:Object Duplication Aliens Category:Clode~Hincs Category:Alanomaly Fan-Fiction Supplies Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens